Baby At Work
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Addison and Alex have a one year old daughter that not everyone knows of. When daycare is closed Addison is forced to bring her to work. Fluffy Addex oneshot. Set somewhere in S4, has most characters in it.


**After finishing "How To Built A Team" I just had the sudden urge to write something cute. This is the result enjoy!**

**-insert disclaimer-**

It was still morning when Addison Montgomery arrived at the hospital. Normally this was her day off, but apparently the weather gods decided to have some fun with the snow, causing at least one terrible accident involving a pregnant woman. The Chief had paged her immediately, knowing that she'd bring her 1 year old daughter Juliette Montgomery Karev with her. Yes that's right, Montgomery _Karev_. One might forget that her daughter is the result of an argument in the hallway that passed behind the doors of the on call room. Luckily for Addison, Alex was all but sad when he heard he finally had a reason to stay with Addison. Apparently it's less of a reputation-deprivation when you accidentally get your attending pregnant, than to actually admit you have feelings for her. And somewhere along the way, the hospital found out that aside from a baby, they share love for each other as well. Of course the hospital went crazy when they heard the news and the rumor mill was working at full speed once again until Addison decided she'd had enough. She gave a speech so effective that even the next batch of interns, and newly hired doctors or nurses didn't even know Alex and Addison were together. From now on, no one said anything about Juliette or their relationship out loud, so it was no surprise that when Addison entered the hallways of Seattle Grace Hospital, she had to dodge multiple nurses trying to take the baby from her arms.

Addison had excused herself multiple times before arriving at the elevator. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek as she yawned.

"Yes, I'm tired to sweetie." Addison soothed her.

"Addison? I thought you had the day off?" She heard Derek Shepherd say.

Her former husband had arrived without his girlfriend, who was on rounds with her interns. She sighed in relieve as she now had someone to hand the heavy diaper bag, that was hanging over her shoulder together with her Prada purse.

"The Chief paged me, multiple accidents with pregnant women. Here take this." She said as she handed him the diaper bag.

"Hi, Juliette. Are you coming to work with your Mommy?" Derek coed, shaking the little girl's hand.

"Well since the daycare is closed today, I had to bring her to work."

"Wow, what does Richard say about that?" Derek said, getting on the elevator.

"I can't just leave her alone right? Besides he's the one who paged me." Addison answered.

The elevator stopped and they got out. Addison immediately spotted Alex, who was standing at the nurse's station, assigning tasks to his interns. He wasn't done yet, but Addison needed to check on a patient and decided that Alex should watch their daughter for a moment. By the time they'd reached Alex, Derek hung the diaper bag on Alex's shoulder and took off.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" Alex looked up startled and greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. You could almost hear the interns gasping.

"Hey Jules, you're coming to see Daddy at work?" He continued, giving his daughter, who was waving her tiny arms around, a kiss on her cheek.

"Daycare is closed and Richard paged me for an emergency. I actually have to go right now, can you take her for a couple of hours?" Addison asked, completely oblivious to the other people listening.

"Sure, I had a surgery but I'll move it. Are you going to come with Daddy, to see the NICU?" He muttered to the baby as he took her from Addison's arms. He kissed her goodbye and she was off to see her patients.

Alex turned to face his interns, still shocked from the revelation. He stared at them and said, "What? I thought I assigned you to attendings and residents?"

His interns quickly ran away, muttering excuses and Lexie Grey, who was assigned to him by Cristina Yang and had seen the entire thing, walked hesitantly next to him.

"Are you my intern Grey?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am. So, uh, she's cute. I didn't know you had a daughter." Lexie stammered, trying to catch up with his fast pace.

"Well I wouldn't mind sharing, but Addison prefers to stay out of the rumor mill." Alex handed the diaper bag to Lexie, "Hold this please." She took the bag and Alex lifted Juliette's butt to his nose.

"Okay seems like we're going to stop in the residents lounge first." Alex laughed, he took the lead and Lexie followed.

He opened the door and walked in to find it empty. He quickly changed Juliette's diaper and left the diaper bag behind.

Later that morning he was walking with Juliette on his arm through the NICU. He had given his daughter a yellow gown for kids, which was still too big. While he normally worked in silence he know told every little procedure he did, to Juliette. Alex almost knew she was going to be a surgeon when she grew up, having a mother and a father who are both specialized in Neonatal. Meanwhile Addison had entered the NICU and kept quiet when she saw Alex talking to their daughter. Her heart was warmed by the sight and she decided to look for one more minute before walking up to him.

"Well if it aren't my two favorite people in the world." She spoke and kissed Alex and Juliette when he turned around.

"I was just talking to Dr. Jules about high risk pregnancies." Alex tickled Juliette, who let out a cute laugh and stretched her arms to Addison, who took her in her own arms.

"I know, I was watching. You want to join me for lunch? I told Callie I brought Jules with me and she almost freaked out." Juliette started squirming in Addison's arms, who in response, held on even tighter.

"Better than being interrogated by interns all day. Did you save the patient?" Alex asked as he guided his two girls out of the NICU.

"Of course we did." Addison smiled, "Someone's a little squirmish. You want to walk?" Addison said to the little girl in her arms. She put her down on the ground and Alex and Addison each held on to one hand, walking incredibly slow because of Juliette's little legs. She had only been walking since recently, but Alex and Addison decided not to push her and let her walk as much as possible. Practice makes perfect after all.

When they walked into the cafeteria they heard more gasps and "Aw's" than they'd ever heard in their lives. They spotted their friends sitting on a big table and walked up to them, but Callie immediately ran to the couple to scoop her goddaughter out of their hands.

"Addison I cannot believe how big she's gotten." Callie exclaimed, balancing the one year old on her hip.

"You've seen her last week." Addison retorted.

"Way too little to my liking." Callie said as she reluctantly passed the baby to Meredith. Since Addison's pregnancy, Alex had moved out of the frat house and bought a house together with Addison. So it was only on rare occasions that the other residents saw Juliette.

The baby had now arrived to Mark, who let her stand on his lap. "Look at her, she's just like you, Addison." Juliette was wearing a zebra striped T-shirt with dark grey leggings and small black all-stars. And even though the little girl had brown hair, just like her Daddy, she had her Mom's pale blue eyes and her taste in fashion.

"You know, I'm so happy you made her like a cool baby. Not one of those babies who look like they were barfed on by Dolce & Gabbanna." Cristina spoke as she was holding Juliette's hands, guiding her to walk.

"Of course she's a cool baby, we raised her." Alex spoke with a mouthful of fries.

"Well let's hope she'll get Addison's manners then." Cristina retorted and scooped up Juliette, handing her to Izzie. She sat in Izzie's lap, eating a couple of fries while the others made chit chat. When the little girl was finished, she decided to take a walk with Addison. Juliette was wobbling on her own, running from table to table where she was spoken to by interns, nurses, doctors and other residents. Addison was visibly more relaxed and the happiness was dripping of her face. She was clearly proud of her daughter and gladly accepted every little compliment she got.

A couple of tables further were the interns, watching the whole thing play out in front of them. Of course Juliette had walked over to their table as well, melting every single heart by dancing to the ringtone that came from Addison's phone. When Juliette decided to wrap another table around her finger, the questions started.

"Did any of you knew Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Karev had a baby together?"

"No, I didn't even know they were together!"

"Apparently they knew." Lexie said as they all looked at the attending's table, where Alex had put Juliette on the table, dancing to someone's iPod.

"Not surprising though, they're both stupid hot."

Back at the attending's table they were still watching little Juliette showing her moves. But the one year old decided she had enough and ran towards her Daddy of the table. The room was starting to clear out and Alex had a surgery scheduled.

"Can you take her, I have a surgery." He said, handing Juliette to Addison.

"Yes, I only have to check up on some babies and see the Chief."

"Okay, bye Jules." Alex kissed his girl on her forehead and was about to take off but Alex stopped him, "When are you done?"

"In 2 hours, I should be done. Okay? Bye now!" Alex said and he took off.

"So it's just you and me girl!" Addison muttered to the girl, who grabbed her nose and laughed hysterically.

Addison had just finished up on checking the preemies and Alex still wasn't out of surgery. She went to the gallery and hoped Alex was doing his surgery in OR 1, so they could watch. There was barely any space left, but some people decided to make room for Addison and Juliette. They both watched Alex operate. Juliette was quiet and seemed to follow the procedure even though she probably had no idea what was going on. And Addison had the biggest smile on her face. She taught him well.

50 minutes later, Alex was done and the patient was saved. The gallery started to get empty but Addison stayed down for a while, "Clap for Daddy? He saved a patient!" Addison said, clapping, and Juliette followed her lead. "Yaaay!" Addison silently cheered and again little Juliette followed her lead, screaming "Yaaaaay!". Addison laughed and gave her daughter a kiss. She met Alex outside of the locker room.

"Did you enjoy the surgery Jules?" Alex asked and got a soft slap in the face as response.

"She clapped for you, didn't you see?" Addison said as they were walking near the entrance of the hospital.

"No I didn't, I was probably scrubbing out. Saved the patient though! I got to do it all on my own."

"I know, I saw it. Well done honey, I'm proud of you." Addison kissed his cheek and held his hand while balancing Juliette on her hip.

"I guess now the secret's out."

"Guess so. Don't regret it at all though. I liked having her here, besides if she's going to be a surgeon she better get used to being around the hospital all the time."

"Everyone loved her. Did you have a good time Jules?" Alex asked her. She yawned and let her head fall on Addison's chest.

"You tired, honey? We're going home." Addison said.

Alex wrapped an arm around his girls and they stepped out of the hospital into the snow, all three, with a content smile plastered on their face.

**Hope you liked it! Please make me extremely happy and spent 5 seconds of your time to review :)**

**- A**


End file.
